This Hard yet Beautiful Life
by LifeInAStory
Summary: Kei Takishima had encountered a lot of problems since His first Wife died after bearing thier Only daughter,Still,He remains positive to his life,He doesn't blame other for his misfortunes,This is a Story of simple,Yet Great Love.
1. Character Information

**Character Information :**

**Takishima Family :**

**Kei Takishima [24] : **The main protagonist, He is warm, Diligent and Kind-hearted, Although he experiences difficulties in Raising his Own Child, He show others that he is Strong, He thinks positively and Tries not to be Discouraged no matter what happens in his life, He doesn't want his parents to worry, His dream is to become a Great chef.

**Satoru Takishima [44] :** Kei's Dad, Also known has Baby Face because of his Ageless look, He works as a pharmacist in a Small Drugstore, Well loved by his Family for being Hard working and Caring.

**Midori Takishima [43] : **Kei's mom, Unlike her Husband, She is a disciplinarian type of Person, She has a Dream of starting her own Restaurant Business, But due to a fact that she didn't have enough Money and she didn't finished High school, Midori didn't pursue it, Kei learned cooking because of Her.

**Sui Takishima [17] : **Kei's Younger brother, Although Tough and Hard-headed, He Loves his Family and Idolizes his Older Brother, He wants to be a Doctor so that he be will be the one who will Take care of His Grandfather.

**Hana Takishima [5] : **The youngest member of the Family, She is Kei's Only daughter.

**Kaname Takishima [66] : **The Eldest in the Family, He loves his Grandchildren that he spoils them, Kei got his Positive Attitude from him.

**Toudou Family**

**Eiko Toudou [41] :** Mother of The "Toudou Sisters", She is driven by Her ambitions for Her Daughters, She doesn't like Kei, And the only reason why she lets him Live with them is her Granddaughter.

**Yuujiro Toudou [45] : **Father of the Toudou Sisters and The Exact opposite of Eiko, Sometimes strict But not as much as his Wife, He defends her daughters and Kei whenever his Wife scolds them.

**Rika Toudou [19,Deceased] :** Kei's First Wife and The Eldest Daughter of this Family , Her parents want her to Pursue her Mother's dream for Her but She died after giving Birth to their Only Daughter.

**Akira Toudou [20] : **Toudou Family's Second Eldest Daughter, Well-known for being Weird and Happy-go-lucky, She only does what she wants to do, She has a Dream of being a Hairstylist.

**Arisa Toudou [15] : **The Youngest member of the Family, Although She strives hard on her academics due to her Mother, She feels unhappy, Her dream is to become a Great animator.

**Hanazano Family**

**Hikari Hanazano [23] : **The Only child of the Hanazano Family, She was tasked to manage Their Hotel and Restaurant Business After her Father died, She is the Second Love interest of Kei after his First wife died.

**Masako Hanazano [42] : **Hikari's Mother, She is the President and CEO of Their Business, Well-known for being Kind to Her employees, Just like what her Deceased Husband did.

**Tsuji Family**

**Ryuu Tsuji [28] : **Hikari's Cousin, Hikari treats him as her Old Brother, after his Parents died in an accident, He was tasked to manage their Music production Business, He is also close to Jun and Megumi,That sometimes he usually forgets his Wife.

**Jun and Megumi Yamamoto [18] : **They are The children of The owner of Japan's Biggest shipping company, Though they don't have blood ties with Ryuu, They are so close to him that They treat him as Their Father because they don't see their parents that often. Jun wants to become a Violinist,While Megumi wants to become a Drama Writer.

**Finn Koupe Tsuji [27] : **Ryuu's wife, A Famous composer of Movie themes, She has been jealous of The twins because she feels neglected by his own Husband.

**Other Characters**

**Tadashi Karino [25] :** Hikari's "Favorite" assistant, Wherever Hiraki goes, He will surely follow, He is very formal and a perfectionist, He is Serious on everything, Everybody thinks that he won't be able to Find a girlfriend because of his attitude, But he will soon fall in Love with Akira.

**Iori Tokiwa [26] : **The son of one of the Biggest Shareholder of The Hanazano Corp., He loves Hikari but due to a fixed marriage, He has to break-up with her, He will be Kei's rival for Hikari's love.

**Yahiro Saiga [27] : **Regardless of his young age, He is A critically-acclaimed Director of some High-rating Dramas, Though his parents wanted him to manage Their TV production outfit, He pursue his Dream of being a Director, A close rival of Tadashi for Akira, But soon he will realize His love for Megumi.

**Sakura Ushikubo [17] : **A Daughter of A Well-known owner of Japan's Biggest Law Firm, Her family is very close to Jun and Megumi's, She is very open, Frank and Doesn't like to Keep her secret for herself, She likes Jun very much.


	2. Chapter One : Bad News! It's Positive!

**First,I just want to greet all of you a Wonderful and pleasant day! I hope you're just fine wherever you are right now.**

**Anyways, This is my First Fan Fiction about my Favorite Anime, Special A.**

**I Don't own This Anime, Nor its Characters, Anyways, It's just a fanfic.**

" **This Hard yet Beautiful Life. "**

**Chapter One : Bad News! - It's positive!**

It was a fine afternoon, Another day has ended for the students of Hakusenkan, Most of them are happy, They will Go home now, review and Make some Homework, and Rest for a While.

But for Akira and Rika, Their problems has just started.

Akira was running, She was in a hurry, She knows that Kei would Go homebefore she sees him, Hence, She hadn't lose hope, She has to tell him about it,Something that would change his Life, And Rika's.

As soon as she found kei,Stepping towards The School Gate, She shouted. " KEI!!! KEI!!! "

"Akira?" Kei was surprised,He knew there was something serious that is why Akira is Finding him,he felt something weird,He felt worried, And as soon as She approached him, he asked " ….Was there something serious? Why are you in a Hurry? Are you OK? "

"Yes,I am.." she replied " But Rika….We have a problem…"

He felt nervous after hearing Rika's name." Rika-chan?!? What Happened to her? "

Akira answered " You will know as soon as we get to her,She is in The Ladies' Comfort Room,Follow me. "

Outside the Ladies' Comfort Room, Rika is just Walking back and forth,She is deeply troubled ,quietly thinking,tears would form on her eyes, When Kei and Akira came.

Kei shouted " Rika-chan! " ,The he approached her, His hands grabbed her arms and asked her. " What happened, Akira has just brought me here, Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Is there something that I ca- "

Before Kei finished his rant,Rika replied immediately : " No…I'm not okay ".

He doesn't know what she means, So he asked her again " Wh…What do you mean? Do you have problems? I will help you…"

" NO! " she yelled. " It's not my problem….it's **Ours**. "

"What?" Kei got curious, He still don't know what she actually means.

"Remember the last time we did it?"

"What's that?" he couldn't remember anything,he still couldn't understood what she really means. "What have we done?"

And with this,Rika got something from her bag and showed it to him.

"This" said Rika. "Take a look." And Kei grabbed it,After seeing it,his eyes were widened,He was shocked,He can't speak,Sweat is forming on his forehead,His hands are shaking,. "This……It's a……."

"It's a pregnancy test" Rika told him. "I put My urine samples on that."

He knew that it was a pregnancy test , If 2 lines are formed on that Thing,It means that The woman who used it is Pregnant. "Kei ,I'm pregnant" She told him, And her tear flow on her face.

Hearing that from Rika, He suddenly dropped the pregnancy test, he can't say a Word, His heartbeat turned fast, he wasn't felt this nervous before, he was still in disbelief,He couldn't understand it, How can it be? It was their first time, they didn't repeat it afterwards, he wants to run, But he can't move

Then Akira Confronted him,Grabbing his Uniform. "Hey,You bastard,What will you do now?! You had destroyed My sister,She will be in big trouble once our parents had found out about this! What will you do now?!?!?"

He looked at Akira, He was teary-eyed, Then he replied. ' I…I don't know….I simply don't know..."


	3. Chapter Two: Meet the Family

**Hi There! I'm just updating This fic.**

**Anyways, sorry if the Characters are OoC.**

**Chapter Two: Meet the Family.**

"_**You told me that I should offer help when someone needs it"**_

It was almost sunset when Akira and Rika went home, When they entered, they were being welcomed by Eiko, their Mother.

"Rika, Akira" said their Mother, The she noticed her Eldest Rika, What happened to your eyes? Did you cry or something"

"No, Kaa-san" Rika told her mom.

"But your eyes sore…" told their mother.

The Arisa, The youngest of the Family, Entered the scene "Ma, Don't look at her! Maybe she has sore eyes."

"Arisa…" her mom glared at her.

"I'm just joking…." The youngest said.

"Well, It isn't funny!" said Eiko "Next time you shouldn't crack jokes Just like that…" And then she turned to Rika. "Do you feel something, Is you eyes itchy?"

"No, Kaa-san" the eldest replied "I feel fine."

Her mother didn't believed her "I don't think so" she said gently. "Tell me your problem, Deary."

And even before Rika say a word, Akira quickly replied. "Kaa-san….Rika said that she doesn't have any…You shouldn't bother asking her"

Then she yelled Akira after hearing that "Shut up! I'm not talking to you."

After Yuujiro, The father of Toudou Sisters and Eiko's Husband, heard that, "Ma, Stop yelling Akira"

"Why not?" his Wife said Turning to her husband. "Your Akira disrespects me, I'm not talking to her and then she answers blatantly, that's why I have to admonish her most of the time….."

Yuujiro smirks. "You're not just scolding her, you're shouting…" Then he turned his eyes on Akira and Smile. "Akira, just be patient to your Mom… She's just caring for you."

"Don't worry Tou-san." Said Akira. "I'm getting used to it." The she turned her back to her Mother, And go to her room.

Eiko got irritated at the second eldest. "See, Yuujiro? You're favouring her, that's why she doesn't follow me…"

"Because you treat her like a Robot, You want to control her, have you realized that she will Soon depart once she got married?" Yuujiro told her Wife.

But Eiko insisted. "I don't treat her Like a Robot; I just want to discipline your Akira."

And just as before their Discussion turn into a **War of Words, **Rika stopped them. "Kaa-san, Tou-san…Stop it, please…" she said. "I'm fine…Akira's Fine…You don't have to worry."

And when Eiko heard that, she touched her daughter's face and smiled. "Okay, Honey, We'll stop, I do now believe you, but should there be something that troubles you, Tell me, Okay?"

Rika nods, And she leaves her mom and entered her room.

*************************************************

Meanwhile, Kei had also arrived in their House, His Family lives in the 3rd Floor of a simple apartment, as he looked sad, still thinking of what Rika had told him.

He entered their apartment, removed his shoes and put it in Place, and then he saw his Grandfather, Kaname, Cleaning up some mess.

"Jii-san!" said Kei,As he approaches his Grandfather. "Why are you doing that, Where are the others?"

"Kei,You're here…" he replied to his Grandson. "Sui and you Father haven't arrived yet, your mom had bought some Groceries for our dinner." But while talking to Kei, He felt pain on his Back… "Ow…My back…"

"Jii-san! Are you okay?" Kei quickly put his bag on the floor and helped his Grandfather. "You should rest for a while,I will do that for you…"

But Kaname refused. "No…" he said "I think I can do it on my own."

"Jii-san, I know you can't C'mon, Just sit, I'll do it…" His Grandson told him.

But grandpa insisted. "No, I'll do it…"

His grandson smirked. "Jii-san… You told me that I should offer help when someone needs it, now I'm offering it to you… Let me help you now."

Kaname thinks deeply, and then he nods. "Well, I guess you're right." He says. "Okay, you wash the dishes, I'll continue doing this, and then I'll rest."

Kei smiled. "Okay, jii-san" and he stood, But before he got to their kitchen, Sui, his younger brother, arrived, Kaname greeted him. "Sui"

"Jii-san!" said Sui, and he hugged his Grandpa.

"Hmmm…You looked so happy, huh?" His granpa told him.

"Yes, Jii-san! I got perfect scores in our test in English and Math!" he replied.

Kaname's eyes sparkled. "Oh, really? That's good! Your Mom and Dad will be very glad once you told them!"

"Yeah' said his Grandson "Anyways, where's nii-san?"

"He's in the kitchen washing the dishes."

"Thanks Grandpa!" and Sui kissed his Grandfather on his left cheek, and went straight to the kitchen, There, he sees Kei washing the dishes, and He greeted his Brother. "Nii-chan"

"Oh, Sui!" he replied as he kneeled down and smiled. "Is there something that my young brother wants from his nii-chan?"

"Nothing!" Sui told him. "In fact, I just want to thank you for helping me in my lessons, If not because of that, I would not be able to perfect my tests!" Then he showed Kei his test papers, and his Nii-chan was amazed.

"Whoa! You got perfect scores!" he said.

"Of course, you are the best Tutor!, Thanks Nii-chan!"

"You're welcome,Sui." His brother told him as he tapped his young brother's head,When their parent came home.

Their granpa called them "Kei, Sui, Your parents are here!"

Kei and Sui got out of the Kitchen as they saw their Parents.

Kei greeted them "Kaa-san,Tou-san!"

"Kei-kun" said Midori, Mother of Kei and Sui and the Wife of Satoru,Kei and Sui's Father. "These groceries are too heavy; Thankfully, Your Father helped me buy these after his work."

"Next time Honey, You shouldn't buy a lot; you only buy what we need." Satoru told his wife.

"Well, Yes, It's quite heavy; Let me help you, Kaa-san." Said Kei.

Midori sighed with relief; it was really quite heavy for her. "Okay, bring these to the kitchen and put it in the cabinet, anyways, Kei, help me cook for Dinner."

"Yes, Kaa-san!" he replied, and Kei brought the plastic bags in the kitchen.

Sui tried to get the attention of their Parents. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I have a good news for you"

Satoru and Midori looked at each other, afterwards, they looked at Sui. "What is it?"

"Sui got perfect scores in his tests" His grandpa told them.

Satoru and Midori smiled "Really?" said Midori. "Where are your papers?"

Then he showed his test papers to them. "Yeah, it's true! It's perfect!" said his Dad, and then He kneels in front of his son. "What do you want?" he said happily.

Sui replied. "I want a big hug from my Tou-san!" Then his father hugged him.

Midori just smiled seeing them, and then she looks onto his Grandfather.

"Your kids are so kind." Her grandfather told her.


End file.
